1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus and an illumination system that provide a user with a realistic feeling of looking at the sky through a window from indoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an illumination apparatus that simulates natural light has been known. As an example of such kind of illumination apparatuses, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-207554 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1) discloses an illumination apparatus including a light source that emits non-diffusing light having directivity, a light diffuser (a diffuser panel) that diffuses light, and an inner wall surface (a side wall) that is irradiated with light. This illumination apparatus irradiates the inner wall surface with light by diffusing, using the light diffuser, the non-diffusing light emitted from the light source, and partially transmitting the non-diffusing light without diffusion.